The Platform
by Iris Kane
Summary: Harry and Ginny's oldest child leaves from platform 9 and 3/4.


**The story came off an idea I saw on Twitter a few weeks ago. The story, thanks to the site issued yesterday, was written appropriately on September 1; as that would have been the day James Sirus Potter starts at Hogwarts.**

"The Platform"

"James!" Ginny Potter called to her eldest son, "James, would you hurry along? Your father has to get to work in less than an hour!"

Eleven-year-old James Potter scowled, looking very much like his mother at the moment except for his messy hair.

"Yeah, you said that last night, and this morning. HE said he would come and see me off," this time he appealed to his father who was walking a few steps behind, "didn't you dad?"

Harry Potter only nodded his voice quiet as if to defuse any forthcoming argument.

"I did. However, your mother's right, I do have to get to work. I told Minister Shacklebolt I would be there _no later_ than 11:30 AM."

James gave his mother a pointed look as if to say "See".

Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes before turning her attention to her two younger children, Albus Severus, 10, who was a spitting image of his father (minus the glasses) right down to the bright green eyes. The boys younger sister, Lily, 6, had her mother's bright red hair, currently, she was following after her family holding a stuffed owl looking around Kings Cross station with interest.

"Mommy, when can I go to Hogwarts?" She asks.

"Not today Lily." Ginny muttered distractedly as Harry, James and Albus vanished through the barrier leading to Platform 9 and Three Quarters.

"James don't lose that owl!" Ginny called after her oldest as he raced away with his trolley and said owl in toe (whose cage was teetering precariously on the front of the trolley) to find his friends.

"That boy is going to be the death of me!" She muttered as Harry reappeared next to her.

"He'll be fine Ginny." He said. Harry glanced at his watch the train would be leaving in a few minutes.

Just as he said this James' head appeared in one of the compartment windows. He was waving.

"See you at Christmas!" He called gleefully, "Don't worry Al, Lil, I'll send tons of owls… I won't get into too much trouble…" He added for his parents' benefit, "At least not today!"

By the time Ginny registers what he had said the train is already pulling away.

"McGonagall is going to have her hands full with him." Ginny matters, "If we don't get an owl from Hogwarts by tonight saying he's gotten into some sort of mischief I'll consider it a miracle!"

Harry chuckles as he, Ginny, Albus and Lily made their way back towards the barrier.

"He's no worse than Fred and George were at his age and they turned out alright." His eyes sobered momentarily at the mention of Fred, who had died during the fight against Voldemort.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Ginny muttered. "Seems to me he too much of my family's quirkiness and not enough of your common sense."

Harry laughed again shaking his head.

"You're forgetting how much trouble I, not to mention Remus, Sirus and my dad got into when they were at Hogwarts-Ron and Hermione too."

Ginny snorted.

"Hermione never got in trouble, you know what a stickler she is for the rules. How else did she land a job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

Harry was smiling as they passed through the other side of the barrier.

"One down, two to go." He sighed as he reached down and ruffled Lily's hair; she giggled.

"At least that's still another two years away," Ginny sighed, "James is enough of a handful right now, but something tells me Lily and Al won't be near as much trouble."

"That remains to be seen." Harry replied as he swung his daughter up on his shoulders-he could spare a few minutes before Apparating to the Ministry; Ron and the others could start without him (being the Head of the Auror Department had its advantages).

A short time later Harry is preparing to leave for work, he has the time so he decided to accompany his family back to Number 12. As he prepares to leave Harry has a few words with his younger son. Quieter than his older brother, Albus is more like Harry, thoughtful and soft-spoken only raising his voice when necessary.

"You be good for your mom;" Harry turns back to his wife, "I shouldn't be too late today… Unless something comes up."

Then, Lily still holding onto him, Harry kissed Ginny goodbye. She always hates when he leaves because she always had this feeling like she's never going to see him again. Maybe it was because of what happened during the war; something so ingrained even after all these years it's a hard habit for her to break.

Finally Lily let go.

"Bye daddy." She says.

"Bye sweetheart, be good." Harry responded, and then he turned on the spot and was gone.


End file.
